


Visit from the past

by kiarcheo



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Once upon a time/Lost girl crossover, Valkubus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend comes looking for Emma, and Storybrooke finds out something unexpected about their sheriff. Bo/Emma friendship. Mentions of Valkubus and past Doccubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit from the past

“Where the hell have you been?”  
Emma raised an eyebrow, amused at the greeting.  
“I looked for you but nobody knew anything,” Bo continued, before hugging her.  
“Yeah.” Emma took a step back as she was released. “I might have changed my name.”  
“And couldn’t you tell me?”  
“Excuse me if I thought you would have called before visiting!” Emma countered.  
“Well, it’s not exactly a pleasure visit.”  
“I noticed. What happened?” the blonde asked.  
Bo raised an eyebrow as to say ‘Are you really asking that?’  
“I mean.” Emma rolled her eyes. “I know. I just finished treating your girlfriend. But I still would like to know how she got like this.” She nodded as Bo signaled her that she’d tell her later. “But why did you bring her to me? What about Lauren?”  
“I’m not really high on her favorite person list right now.” Bo grimaced. “And Tamsin even less.”  
“But she's still a doctor.” Emma was appalled that she had refused to treat the woman because of personal feelings.  
“I didn’t ask her. I didn’t want her to feel…you know…and it wasn’t so critical that Tamsin couldn’t make the trip…” Bo defended her ex-girlfriend.  
“You shouldn’t protect her feelings when it comes to her work,” Emma repeated. “She is a doctor.”  
“So are you.”  
“WHAT?”  
Emma turned to look at the flabbergasted fairytales characters she had failed to notice. Of course. Red and Granny would have been the first to take notice of a stranger’s car driving through, and they would have notified Snow and David immediately. And when Whale had called the sheriff's station because two strangers showed up at the hospital but one refused to let the other be treated by anyone other than an imaginary Doctor Cameron, Emma had known immediately what was going on, but her father had probably thought it was going to be trouble. And they had to be really worried if they called not only the Blue Fairy, but Regina too. The group was completed by Grumpy, Archie and Henry; Emma assumed that the kid had refused to go home while there was something he deemed exciting going on.  
“She's a doctor?”  
“One of the best,” Bo answered proudly at the incredulous question.  
“You’re only saying that because I’ve saved your ass more time than I can count,” Emma said, modestly.  
“That too.” Bo smiled at her.  
“I thought you were a bounty hunter.” Henry’s tone was accusing.  
“I was.”  
“She was,” Bo answered at the same time. “It’s how we met.”  
“More or less.” Emma smirked, her mind going back to the past.

FLASHBACK

“Hey,” a guy leaned against the bar counter. “You are—”  
“Lesbian,” Emma Swan flatly interrupted him, not even bothering to look at him.  
“Wow, fastest shoot down in history.”  
“And just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I’m interested in everything with breasts,” Emma added in the same tone as she felt the female who had spoken sitting on the stool next to her.  
“Wasn’t my intention,” The woman said. “I’m Bo.” She offered her hand as soon as Emma turned to look at her.  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing.” Bo didn’t seem upset at the lack of manners.  
Emma scoffed. “Everybody wants something. Especially if you approach strangers.”  
“You’re right. I’d like your help.” Bo admitted.  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, silently inviting her to continue.  
“I hear you find people. I do too.”  
“Then let me tell you something. You’ll never find what you’re searching for,” Emma said bitterly. “For yourself.” She added seeing the confused frown on the other woman. “What’s the job?” she asked after they had sat in silence for a while, sipping their drink.  
Bo handed over a dossier for Emma to read.  
“Why should I accept?” she asked.  
“The pay is good.”  
“Liar.” Emma called her out.  
“How?” Bo was surprised that Emma could say it. She was looking for a powerful person, so she should have assumed they’d pay well.  
“I call it my super-power. I can sense lies.”  
“Like…taste? Smell?” Bo asked curiously and Emma was the one stunned this time. Everyone always dismissed it, but this woman was the first to ask questions and not act surprised or incredulous. “You too?”  
“Nah, my power is to sway people, making them do what I want.”  
Emma gave her a once-over. “I can see how.” She smirked. “Feminine wiles go a long way.”  
“What do you say, then?” Bo leaned forward, her ample cleavage showing.  
“Are you trying to sway me?” Emma chuckled, her eyes falling on her breasts before travelling up again.  
“Is it working?” Bo questioned back, in a teasing manner.  
Emma shook her head with a smile. “Why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do right now.”  
“I hope you don’t think this sweet talk is enough to get me in bed.”  
“I was talking about the job.” Emma rolled her eyes, but was clearly amused. “But if you’re offering…”

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Emma heard Bo moving around. “You shouldn’t-Who are you?” she whipped out her gun.  
“I’m Bo.”  
“You’re not. Bo was hurt yesterday and you're…not. So who the hell are you?” Emma demanded, her gun pointed towards the other woman.  
“Allison, I’m Bo. Really.” She took a step forward. “Look at me. I’m telling the truth.”  
“Don’t move.” The blonde commanded in an harsh tone.  
“It’s me. It’s Bo. Ask me something only Bo would know.”  
Emma swallowed. Her gut was telling her that Bo was saying the truth, but her head was telling her that it was impossible. “Who is Amelia?” she asked finally.  
“Nobody. Better. It’s what you wanted to call your baby if she had been a girl.”  
“Who are you?” Emma asked again, her voice trembling.  
“It’s not who. The right question is…what?”

 

Emma was crunched down, next to dead body of the guy they should have questioned. “Uhm…still warm. But stiff…rigor mortis…”  
“What?”  
Emma looked up at Bo. “Hypostasis. When the heart stops, the blood stops circulating and gravity makes it settle. This makes the areas where the blood has settled turn dark blue or purple.”  
“Okay?” Bo’s voice was unsure.  
“After a couple of hours, the skin is bluish and blotchy.” She continued to explain. “After five or six hours the blotches have joined up, but the skin still goes white when pressed.” She demonstrated it. “Like this. After ten to twelve hours the blue remains even when pressed.”  
“So?”  
Emma stood up. “I’d say that the estimated time of death is between…let’s say five and eight hours ago.”  
“Are you a doctor?”  
“Doctor Cameron at your service.” Emma gave her a mocking bow. “You didn’t expect it from the dumb blonde, huh?”  
“Please.” Bo scoffed. “I’ve never thought it. Or I wouldn’t have asked for your help.”  
“Then what’s that face?”  
“I know another blonde doctor.” Bo admitted.  
“Oh…and you lurve her?” Emma teased her.  
“No. She is just…nobody.” Bo shook her head.  
“Hello.” Emma waved her hand. “Remember me. Lies detector?” She raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Bo. “What’s her name?”  
“Lauren.”

 

“Shit. What happened?” Emma ran to Bo.  
“Our friend’s friend wasn’t too happy,” Bo explained as Emma moved her head to the side, holding her chin.  
“Do you need to feed?” the blonde asked, examining the gash on her friend’s face.  
“I can’t.” Bo shook her head, before remembering it hurt. She let out a groan.  
“Why?”  
“He knows I’m hurt. And he wasn’t alone. And I can’t show up healed and…” Bo explained and Emma nodded, because it made sense, since they still had to deal with him to resolve the case.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes.” Bo answered immediately, with no uncertainties.  
“You do.” Emma breathed out as her super power didn’t ping, not even minimally. “You really do. How can…you don’t know what I did. How can you trust me so blindly?” She couldn’t believe it.  
“Have you ever killed someone?” Bo asked.  
“Well, no, but-”  
The brunette interrupted her. “I have. And still you trust me…”  
“It’s different.” Emma tried to say.  
“No. You trust me not to kill you in your sleep…or any other time. And I trust you to take care of my wounds.”  
“Do you plan to get hurt often?”  
“Well, if I have my own hot nurse,” Bo said, glad to light up the atmosphere.  
“Doctor.” Emma corrected her.  
“Sorry. So, can you patch me up?”  
“Of course. A suture should do it,” Emma said, scrutinizing more attentively the injuries. “The others are just scratches, we need to disinfect them, but they should be fine. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure that it won’t scar your pretty face.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first Language so thanks to slackerD, for betaing it ages ago and helping me with a background explanation that would make some sense when I was struggling with if/how it would have been possible for Emma to get a medical degree (not necessarily exercising. Iuse the name from House just because it’s easier than invent a new one) and be a bounty hunter for some time all before she’s 28.  
> The suggestion was that she did it to pay for school, like she found people in whatever city she was living in while she went to school and then on breaks or whatever, she found people further.And then later after leaving House, she takes it back up because she doesn't want to be Allison anymore.I hope the names change won’t be too confusing.
> 
> I messed around with Emma’s and with Lost Girl’s too, because after Bo met Lauren and found out she’s Fae she didn’t stay. She travelled around ‘working’…and there was no Kenzi working with her (at least yet).


End file.
